


Secret Santa Crush

by Aikyo10



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, awkward prompto is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Prompto has to give his Secret Santa gift to Gladiolus. The man he has had a crush on for almost a year. What does the photography teacher have to worry about from the athletic director?





	Secret Santa Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> Just silliness to make a friend smile :)  
> NO beta

“Please just give it to him!” Prompto cried as he held out the wrapped book. “I’ll owe you.”

 

“I believe.” Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You already owe me for twenty-four other occasions.”

 

“Iggy.” Prompto tried his best pout. “Please.”

 

“No.” Ignis crossed his arms. “Honestly Prompto do you truly believe he is not aware of your affection at this point? A year of dancing around.”

 

“Oh come on.” Prompto dropped his arms. “Not like you’ve had any luck with Noct.”

 

Oops. Wrong thing to say. Ignis turned around and began to pack up his briefcase. 

 

“Sorry!” Prompto put up a hand. “Too far, too far. But one last time.”

 

“Yes. One last time.” Ignis picked up his case and put a hand on his hip as he looked at Prompto. “No.”

 

He watched his friends leave the break room and knew immediately he would have to either find Noct and ask him or deliver the gift himself. Stupid secret Santa. Why did he have to get the one guy in the entire university he had an enormous crush on? 

 

Gladiolus Amicita the head of the university sports department was gorgeous. Prompto had accepted a position here part time to teach a few photography courses. He would have never even meet the tall, dark, muscular man who checked off every box in Prompto’s wet dreams if it hadn’t been for Ignis introducing them. Every since then Prompto found every excuse he could to walk by the man’s office he could think of, and to make matters worse, picking up classes he didn’t even want to teach to up his chances of seeing the man. 

 

He was too old for crushes and he wasn’t subtle enough to be a stalker. Then the secret Santa popped up and he had been sneaking around to place the last three gifts onto the man’s desk. Now he held the last week’s gift. His name was on the tag on the front of the bright Christmas colored package. 

 

He could do this. He could walk up to Gladio, give him the gift, and if the gods were kind the man wouldn’t hate him. He could do this.

 

Forty minutes later he was standing with his back against the wall adjacent to Gladio’s office door.

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

The door to the office opened. Prompto stopped breathing. Not a good choice because Gladio immediately smiled with those raw colored lips showing white teeth. 

  
He asked. “Hey what are you doing here?”

 

“Nothing!” His voice was far higher pitched than he intended. “I mean. Nothing.” His attempt to laugh earned him a concerned look from Gladio. “Here’s your last secret Santa gift!”

 

He raised his hand. Look at that! His arm wasn’t even shaking! 

 

“I had a hint it was you.” Gladio took the gift. “You have a moment to come inside?”

 

“I, I, uh yeah.” Prompto replied. No! His inner coward screamed. Run you fool! Run! He needed a flock of giant eagles to swoop down and carry him off to safety. Ugh! Why did he watch the entire Lord of the Rings movies with Ignis and Noct the other weekend?

 

Gladio turned and Prompto appreciated the tailored black slack and how they hugged Gladio’s ass. He had been in Gladio’s office a few times. There were trophies, and medals, everywhere along with numerous framed newspaper clippings. 

 

“Close the door if you don’t mind.” Gladio requested as he walked behind his desk. 

 

“Sure.” Prompto turned and pressed the door shut. He heard the ripping of wrapping paper and swallowed hard. He slipped his hands into his pockets. “I hope you like it.”

 

“How did you know I liked books?” Gladio held up the thick historical memoir. 

 

“You, uh.” Have an entire bookshelf in the corner of the office which Prompto looked through and was surprised to see several volumes pertaining to war. He took a breath. “I asked Ignis.”

 

“Hm.” Gladio smiled as he opened the book. “I love it. Thank you. Most people think all I read are sports magazines.”

 

“Oh. It’s nothing.” Prompto mumbled. 

 

Gladio put the book down and walked over to stand in front of Prompto. “Prompto? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure!” Prompto smiled as he looked up into those amber eyes. He could smell the warm sandalwood and vanilla cologne Gladio wore. 

 

“Do you like me?” The man did not like to mince words, did he? God damn hot men with self-confidence.

 

“Like you?” He stuttered. “I mean sure I do! You seem like a great guy.”

 

“No Prompto.” Gladio smirked. “Do you like me?”

 

Prompto’s sense of self-preservation warred inside him. Option one, scream yes, run. Option two, scream no, run. Gladio’s large hand wrapped around Prompto’s tie and he leaned down until their noses touched. 

 

“Prompto. Do you want me to kiss you?”

 

“God yes.” He squeaked. 

 

Gladio slanted his lips over Prompto’s and kissed him. Prompto’s arms were shaking as he wrapped them around Gladio’s shoulders. His back hit the door and he heard a click of the lock before the ex-champion athlete’s hands were on his ass. Prompto’s lips parted allowing Gladio’s tongue the freedom to explore the wet heat of his mouth. His hands scrambled down to the bottom of Gladio’s shirt and tugged at the soft silk material until he could push his hands underneath. The ridges of Gladio’s abs under his fingertips while Gladio growled into the kiss. 

 

Gladio lifted him up and pressed him into the door. The movement caused a few of the buttons on Gladio’s shirt rip off as Prompto forced his hands up and squeezed the sculpted pecs. Every logic center turned off as the dark haired man began to lick and bite at Prompto’s neck. Prompto scratched his nails down Gladio’s chest as the man sucked at the pulse point between his neck and shoulder. 

 

“Shit shit shit.” He chanted as his erection pressed painfully against the front of his pants. 

 

“Damn you’re just ready to go aren’t you?” Gladio brushed his hand through Prompto’s bangs.

 

“I, bah.” Prompto had no idea how to respond. “Sorry?”

 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s perfect. Just not for my office.” Gladio put Prompto back on his feet. The next kiss was softer. Prompto cupped Gladio’s jaw as his toes curled. He was sad when Gladio pulled away.

 

“How about we go for some dinner first?” Gladio asked.

 

“Sure. Dinner sounds. Great.” Prompto cleared his throat. “Sorry about the shirt.”

 

“I have spares.” Gladio’s nuzzled the sore spot on Prompto’s neck which was going to be sporting a bruise in an hour. “You going to be good?”

 

“Just give me a few minutes.” Prompto was sure he could get this hard on to calm down if the man would stop touching him. Surely.

 

“Good.” Gladio winked. “Let me grab that shirt.”

 

“Uh huh.” Prompto wiped the back of his hand over his swollen lips. He watched Gladio open the small closet in the back of his office and pull out a new shirt. Seeing the man strip out of his shirt was not helping calm him down. 

 

Gladio glanced over at him and grinned. “You like Italian?” 

 

“Yeah. Noodles are good.” Prompto babbled as he stared at the rippled muscles over under the large back tattoo. 

 

“Maybe even some dessert at my place when we’re done.” Gladio slipped on a warm red colored shirt. 

 

“Back to your place?” He knew this had to be a dream.

 

“Yeah. If you want.” Gladio grinned. “We’ll go as far as you want. No pressure.”

 

“Hey Gladio.” Prompto tucked his hair behind his ears. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure Prompto.” Gladio unlocked the door.

 

“How did you know I liked you?” Prompto bit his lower lip.

 

“Oh. Ignis told me.” Gladio smirked. “That and you signed all the Christmas cards with little hearts.”

 

“What! No, I didn’t!” Prompto screamed. Then he remembered seeing Noctis by his bag a few times before they left for work. “He’s going to pay.”


End file.
